


More than one sort of prison

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Lactation, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Retelling, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, breast feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: “Enjoy serving the Empire, traitor,” the officer spat. With a nod, Cassian led the omega out into the rain and towards the waiting Lambda shuttle. He kept quiet as they walked up the ramp, the omega struggling in his arms to get away but failing miserably as Cassiangently but firmly pulled him along.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook, Galen Erso/Bodhi Rook, endgame - Relationship, past - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	More than one sort of prison

The echo of officer’s boots rang through the empty corridors of the Imperial Laboratory like sirens sounding an alarm. Cassian resisted the urge to tug at the cuffs of his stolen uniform, trying to keep his demeanor bland and unfeeling. He’d been so invested in this case for the past several months, it almost seemed impossible he was finally here, infiltrating the base to get the target out. 

Cassian and the fellow officer guiding him rounded a corner to another corridor with a single reserve guard standing beside what was definitely a holding cell. A hard lump formed in Cassian’s throat as they approached, the reserve guard snapping to attention and saluting. Cassian and the other officer returned to the salute having finally reached the cell. The stale scents of birth, sweat, and heat consumed Cassian and his stomach dropped. He wasn’t at all prepared for this.

“We’ve been keeping the traitor quite busy. As I mentioned before, he just delivered us a decent litter of pups,” the officer said, amused. Cassian wanted to punch the smarmy look off his face but kept his focus as he was led into the cell. 

The only lighting came from the hallway, but it cast a glow on a figure sitting against a wall, a dirty sheet clung against his sun kissed, naked body, damp spots in the thin fabric around his breasts, the ability to nurse his newborn pups being robbed. His hair was greasy, long, dark and messy, sticking out at odd ends, and similarly, he had a few weeks worth of beard on his face. His dark eyes were puffy, tears only recently having been spent. As his gaze drifted up to Cassian and the officer, he threw the sheet off and scrambled onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to the pair. He was thin, but his breasts were swollen and full of milk, and his stomach still showed signs of his pregnancy. When Cassian had been told he’d just delivered pups, he wasn’t expecting it to have been in the past few days, maybe even hours.

The man was trembling, and it was taking every ounce of restraint Cassian had to not envelop the man in warmth and love and kindness.

“No need for that, Rook. You’re being moved.”

The omega quickly turned around to look at Cassian and the officer, panic filling his face. 

“N-no, please. Let me stay here! I haven’t done anything wrong!” he whimpered. 

“Come along, Rook,” the officer smirked, grabbing the man by his arm and tugging him to his feet. The officer produced cuffs and pulled the man’s arms back, locking his wrists together. 

“G-galen, please. I don’t want to leave Galen!” the omega begged. The officer grabbed one of his breasts and squeezed, making the omega cry out. As milk ran down the officer’s hand, he brought it to his lips and snarled.

“Galen Erso doesn’t care about you, traitor. You were just a convenience.”

Fresh tears flowed from the omega’s eyes, but he said nothing and the officer wiped his hand on his pants. Cassian wanted to retch. The officer grabbed at the omega’s arm and led him out into the corridor, the light displaying the man’s body and showing every bump, bruise, scar and cut. 

The guard snapped to attention once more, and he saluted as the officer nodded. The officer and Cassian headed back down the corridor, with Cassian picking up the rear. The omega’s steps faltered every now and then, but he was harshly yanked back up. As they finally reached the landing pad, the officer shoved the omega into Cassian, who caught him by the arm. 

“Enjoy serving the Empire, traitor,” the officer spat. With a nod, Cassian led the omega out into the rain and towards the waiting Lambda shuttle. He kept quiet as they walked up the ramp, the omega struggling in his arms to get away but failing miserably as Cassian gently but firmly pulled him along. 

As the ramp closed, Cassian led the omega into the larger seating area and quickly set to work picking the locks on his wrists. 

“P-please be gentle with me...I’ve only just had pups and I’m...please sir, I’m so sore…” the omega sobbed. 

“You are...2 minutes past your projected arrival time, Cassian. So we’re leaving right now,” a familiar voice called from the cockpit. The jolt of take off proved K-2’s words. 

“Because they asked for additional docs. They were more than a little surprised when I produced them,” Cassian couldn’t help but smirk with pride. He ripped the officer’s hat from his head and tossed it on one of the chairs, followed by his boots and gloves. 

“I’m...I’m confused,” the omega said softly, his hands wrapped around his chest and crotch. Cassian froze in his movements, completely forgetting about their additional cargo in his rush to remove the Imperial uniform. K-2SO answered before Cassian could. 

“You have been rescued, Ensign Rook,” K-2 said plainly. A look of panic and relief both seemed to wash over the omega’s face. 

“It took a lot of preparation and a lot of convincing, but he we are,” Cassian said with a shrug. He started rummaging for thermal blankets as the omega followed behind. 

“Rescued like…how? By who? Wh-who are you?”

“The Rebellion. I’m Captain Cassian Andor and that,” Cassian said, pointing towards the cockpit, “is K-2SO.”

“I’m a reprogrammed Imperial Droid,” K-2 responded immediately. 

“He likes to brag about that,” Cassian sighed, handing the omega a few thermal blankets, which the man gladly took and wrapped himself up in. 

“The Rebellion? How...how did you even know about me?” 

Cassian started looking for rations and produced a few bars, which he handed off to Rook.

“You’ve been my project for the past seven months. I received intel that a cargo pilot was planning to defect a few years ago, but had been caught and was being punished.”

Rook was sitting in one of the passenger seats, munching at one of the ration bars. 

“Punished is...not even half of it,” the omega mumbled. Cassian could see he’d said the wrong thing. 

“I lost count of the litters I produced...I...th-they took all my pups away. As soon as I...I never even got to hold them,” he said softly. Cassian’s heart twisted. He sat beside Rook and smiled sadly. 

“I can’t get your pups back, but...this sounds empty but there’s a pup on base. Where we’re taking you? She’s a newborn, her father-well her _mother_ is not able to take care of her.”

Rook’s eyes lit up for the first time since Cassian had met the man. “I could? I mean, maybe...help take care of her?” 

Cassian nodded. “Absolutely.” 

Rook was positively beaming, but Cassian couldn’t help but feel guilty he’d only just rescued the man and was already proposing he take on care for a pup that wasn’t even his. 

“Two hours, Cassian,” K-2 called from the cockpit. Cassian stood up and finally removed his jacket and headed towards K-2. 

“He’s talking about our arrival time,” Cassian said, turning back to Rook. “Try and get some sleep.”

Rook smiled and nodded and pulled his feet up onto the seat, making himself look like a little bird wrapped in the comfort of its nest. Cassian continued on towards the cockpit, where the familiar hum of hyperspace greeted him.

“Cassian, you need to extract the information from Rook now. Before Draven has a chance.”

“He’s been through too much, Kay. He needs to go to the medbay and then he needs a long nap. Maybe some cuddles with the pup, that he deserves. Then I’ll talk to him.”

“It’s a bad idea, Cassian. Worse than the one you had seven months ago. Let it be known that when this all backfires, _I_ said it was a bad idea.”

Cassian shook his head as he leaned back in the chair, resting his bootless feet on an open part of the console and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
